


How to Train Your Nobody

by MadiMayhem798



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Plug, Autofellatio, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Consensual, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Facials, Gags, I had a list I needed to check off, I say underage because at best Roxas can be considered 15, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, One Shot, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiMayhem798/pseuds/MadiMayhem798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas often spend some of their nights playing certain 'games'. But, when Demyx catches them reaching out into public and feels obliged to say something to Xemnas, how will they bargain their way out? Smutty mc smut smut. You'll pay more attention to the tags anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa okay I actually finished this. This is new, for me to actually finish three projects in a row like this. If you're wondering, I'm not going to put the other one up. I'm just not. This is a fill for my tumblr writing blog at itisallquiteuseless[.]tumblr[.]com, so go check it out. It has most of my stuff, plus when I'm working on something I'll put up teasers. Also, I tagged this as consensual because I have spent too long on character perspectives to not give it a tag.

The day had finally ended for Axel, and he was looking forward to returning to his room. There was little doubt that Roxas would be waiting for him, having snuck in for the evening. It was one of their game nights, and Roxas knew that Axel appreciated him setting this up for when his partner got back.

‘Game Nights’ were what they called it in front of their fellow Organisation members. Sure, they got the imminent looks from the others, especially Saix, when they said that they wouldn’t be inviting anyone else along. They didn’t mind too much, it was a small price to pay for such an interesting practice. They were a part of a group whose uniform was black leather, assume there’s a joke here.

Before he could focus more freely on his thoughts, Axel spotted near him the spiky blonde hair that he knew so well. He knew not only it’s colour and style, but also what it felt like underneath his hands. He knew how it gripped and how long it lasted under said grip. He rushed over to his boyfriend and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

“Hey Roxy, what’s up?” He asked. Roxas was rushing somewhere and struggled to slow down enough to turn around to the red head. “Whoa where’s the fire and did I start it?”

“Oh, Axel, I didn’t see you there. I was just…” the blond trailed off as he attempted to make eye contact with the eighth member of the Organisation.

“What’s wrong?” Axel asked, suddenly concerned. He was usually more angry with everything and everyone than anxious like this. Something must be the matter.

“You damn well know what’s wrong!” Roxas said with a playful punch to Axel’s arm and a much more usual frustrated facial expression. Suddenly, Axel could remember very clearly what would be making his partner rush like he was.

“I almost forgot the task that I’d set you this morning. How long has it been getting to you?” Axel questioned with a mischievous grin on his face. Roxas both loved and hated that grin. It meant Axel knew that he was getting what he wanted, but at the same time it spelt trouble for him and always had.

Roxas couldn’t help but think about it all the more. It was less intense the less the thought about it, but when it was pointed out to him it could only be described as frustrating. Extremely frustrating. “It’s been getting to me since you put it in this morning. I’m surprised the batteries haven’t given out,” he complained. It suddenly got more intense as he was standing still. He could feel it making him shake. He partially blamed Axel for using that particular look in his eyes. It was infuriating.

“What? Can’t you handle a simple bullet?” Axel mocked. When received a look of pure contempt, he motioned for his boyfriend to come closer to him. “Come here, let me take a look.”

He reluctantly moved closer. The reluctance wasn’t in the idea of Axel touching him in this heightened state of sensitivity, it was where they were. They were still in the middle of the hall, just after work was over for the day. People would be coming through here any second to get to their own rooms, so they needed to go back to their own. “Can’t we just go back to the dorms beforehand?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Axel asked as he parted the zip on the front of Roxas’ cloak. He could feel the bulge that was building up for the whole day easily. It must have been difficult to hide it for so long. “I want to see your face when you hear footsteps.”

“Axel, wait-,” Roxas was cut off by the base of Axel’s hand pushing against his crotch. The leather of his pants were straining already, so the extra pressure was enough to want to make him kill the redhead then and there. “I already had to change my underwear once today. Let’s just go to our room.”

So that’s why he was running later than usual. “Do you mean to tell me that you came?” Axel suddenly had a sterner tone to him. Roxas loved it when he used that voice. It drove him crazy with lust. Today was no different, but he was still worried about getting caught.

“No, there was just so much sweat and precome that it was too uncomfortable. So I went and changed at lunch. I didn’t adjust it or anything, I swear,” Roxas began to plead. That was another thing that his partner’s stern voice made him do. Roxas called it Axel’s “Master” voice, and with good reason.

“Alright, I believe you. No need to panic, Rox,” Axel reassured the blond. “The ring would have prevented it anyway.”

The echoes of clicks and clacks on the flooring of Castle Oblivion rang through the hall, signaling for them to wrap it up and be on their way to the dorm areas. Roxas began to have the fight or flight instinct, leaning far more towards the flight side of that scale. He beat his palms against Axel’s chest, trying to get permission to move. He was smart enough to know that he would be punished later on if he were to disobey now. He refused to throw away the hard work he’d done that day.

Axel didn’t let go, instead holding Roxas just that bit closer to him. From the outside, you could only tell that they were having an extremely homoerotic and inappropriate experience together. You couldn’t exactly hear the bullet vibrating within Roxas or anything like that.

Before long, Saix emerged from the end of the hall leading towards the meeting rooms and labs and such. He didn’t even look directly at the two of them. He only passed them by with an even more disgusted face with an utterance of, “Fucking homosexuals.” And how accurate he was.

Axel decided to reward Roxas with a deep kiss for behaving, one that took his breath away. Not actually kidding, he could barely breath by the time he realised what exactly was happening and how narrowly they’d escaped that lecture or worse. What they hadn’t noticed was that Saix had been joined by Demyx who did not take such public displays of affection with a gain of extremely angry salt.

He didn’t know where to look, or if he should look at all, let alone if he should want to be looking or not. It was so awkward but so tempting, but he tried to do similarly as the seventh member of the Organisation had done. It was difficult, he couldn’t conceal the rush of blood that was coming to his face from seeing them kiss. Surely it wasn’t like he was attracted to the idea of it or anything like that. Maybe just the way they that it seemed to express so much passion, maybe… He shook the thought from his mind.

Axel could tell that there was something awkward about Demyx now. It was clearly because of the kiss, but there was something in his facial expression. Axel quickly recognised it as doubt. That couldn’t be good for anyone in this situation. “Hey, Demyx.”

The brunet responded by turning around and giving them both an uncertain look. Axel nodded and waved him over. Demyx went over to him, figuring that it was only looking up from here. Axel essentially didn’t want that doubt to fester until Demyx decided to tell Xemnas about it. That wouldn’t be good for anyone either, so it needed to be settled and quickly.

“Look, I know you might feel obligated to tell the boss about what you just saw. But, I can assure you that the big man on top doesn’t want to hear it, alright?” Axel attempted negotiation. He knew that Demyx’s brain was something quite mouldable to an extent. He hoped that that particular extent was after this topic.

“I’m pretty sure he’d want to know about this. I mean, what if it affects your performance?” Demyx tried to bring logic into the mix of this discussion.

No area of my performance is in jeopardy here, Axel kept his thoughts to himself. He was a proud creature to say the least. The simple idea that a relationship would somehow affect his work would be ridiculous to him. “Look, how about we make a deal?”

It was a question he was very, very willing to hear. Demyx turned from a flustered schoolboy to a champion poker player with a full house in seconds. Roxas knew that grin. “I’m listening.”

“Well, Roxas and I were about to have one of our Game Nights. Usually, this is reserved just to us. However, given the circumstances we could create a loophole for you,” Axel continued his deal breaking. “No pun intended.”

“I think we can arrange that, don’t you think, Roxas?” Demyx looked to the shorter blond for response, but only saw a reddening face.

“You can talk to him,” Axel commented with a laughter in his voice. He was amused at how obedient Roxas was being. He knew he wasn’t supposed to talk to people other than Axel outside of work, so he wasn’t.

“If you promise you won’t tell Xemnas, then of course,” Roxas said, looking over towards Axel for confirmation. He really just wanted to go back to the dorms so that Axel would take that blasted ring off of him.

“I wouldn’t do something like that, little fox,” Demyx said a lot more to Roxas than to Axel. The blond knew that tone of voice like anything. Demyx was imitating Axel’s “Master” voice and giving him a nickname. They were handy when signaling whenever they were in play or not. Demyx mustn’t have been as inexperienced as he’d let on only a moment before.

“Come on, we should get going. There’s little way to tell who will walk by next,” Axel decided as he walked towards the dormitory building, still clinging to Roxas’ hand as he went. Was there any way at all to tell who would walk by? Demyx didn’t have time to feel a little left out, only following the redhead close on his heels.

Roxas hadn’t thought about the actual dynamics of their shared dorm room until he tried to get the logistics of this little escapade around his head. It was quite large, with a king sized bed roughly in the middle. They often shifted it around accidently. There were steel hooks screwed (make a joke, I dare you) into the ceiling just above the bed and along the side walls for extra support. Axel had put them there as a surprise, not really thinking of what would happen if they started doing room inspections.

Of course, the blond didn’t yet know how much of a necessity the bed was going to be. On some of their game nights, Axel would forego the formalities of plush comfort in order to see the carpet burns form on his boyfriend’s elbows, knees, and occasionally hands. Sometimes the incidental bruising and marks made by Axel’s choices were even better to see the next morning than the deliberate ones.

Axel wasted no time in going to the supply closet. Given their black leather-clad uniforms, there wasn’t much he needed to do to fit the part. That could be said for Demyx as well this time around. He got out the rope, the numerous bundles of it. Thin and black, it made Roxas’ skin look even lighter than it usually was. There was something about the contrast that made everything that little bit more special of sorts.

He began with the smaller lengths, bringing them over to the bed. After that, both Demyx and Roxas lost most of their track with how many things he had already put on the bed for later use. Roxas remembered that it was a habit of his partner’s to lay out everything they were going to use that night. It gave Roxas the chance to protest something without risking punishment, and also let Roxas build up the anticipation to his favorite of the lot. It would always be drawn out to be nearly the last item used, of course. Axel was never without his teases.

As he finished and closed the closet, he looked over towards Roxas and nodded his head. Roxas immediately went over to the bed and sat in the centre, trying to adjust himself so that the bullet within him wasn’t too uncomfortable. Demyx was just looking at them throughout this, wondering if he could take part in this well oiled machine that he was viewing for the first time.

“Dem, do you think you could retrieve the last toy for me while I set everything else up?” Axel asked the brunet who was quite comfortable standing on the sidelines. It was just the invitation that he needed to not disturb whatever game of power and authority that was intermingled with their words.

“Sure, no problems,” Demyx replied as he walked into the bathroom. He had no idea where he was supposed to look, but given the expression on Axel’s face when he walked right by him, he had not picked the correct one. “Okay, where do I look?”

“I’m asking you to go fetch it from Roxas,” Axel commented, a sneer in his voice again. Roxas began to see that he was being the more obedient one already, and they hadn’t even really begun. They’d never added a third to the mix, but Roxas liked to think that if they ever did, he’d be the one Axel was the most impressed with. It was something a little territorial.

“Oh, alright then,” Demyx said, embarrassed at his premature conclusion. He looked over at Roxas a little wary, still not sure where the boundaries and limitations were. The blond rolled his eyes and just sat back further on the bed, getting himself more prepared mentally. Though, to be fair, there was rarely a time when they weren’t in play anymore. At least some degree of play, like the bit of a lighter version that they’d had going for the morning and afternoon. Roxas noticed that when faced with a real situation, Demyx wasn’t as sure as he had been before.

Demyx climbed on top of the shorter man and noticed the change in his facial expression at his shadow being cast over Roxas’ face. It was exciting to see the difference in him. The blush was somehow more prevalent in his cheeks, and Demyx noticed for the first time that he was sweating a decent amount, probably from the pleasure being withheld for the whole day.

“Do you need a map?” Axel continued sarcastically. He wanted them both to get on with it, mainly so he could get back to making sure everything was clean and ready for use. There was hygiene considerations to every sort of play, after all. He wouldn’t be reckless and put Roxas at risk during any of it.

“Hey, I’ve never done anything like this before. Let me get used to it for a little while before we get started,” Demyx answered was just as much sarcasm as the seventh member of the Organisation. Roxas would have said something along similar lines, but he would be pushing the boundaries of play way too much to risk it. It would be too much to be punished in front of a person other than Axel, let alone if it ended in Demyx actually dishing out the punishment. It was nearly too intimate to think of.

“Just start with taking off my clothes,” Roxas piped up. That wouldn’t be pushing the limitations that Axel had for him being vocal. It was simple guidance to push things along. “Go from there.”

Demyx didn’t hesitate to grip the zipper at the front of Roxas’ black leather cloak with his teeth, guiding it further downwards. When it finally came undone, the brunet could see the rate at which Roxas was breathing. His chest rose and fell in movement getting gradually more rapid, feeling the anticipation throughout his whole body. The pressure was building up to nearly insane amounts around his crotch, only the ring really stopping him from coming any second.

“Don’t show him too much affection, Demyx.” Axel stated sternly. He was using his Master voice on Demyx now too. Roxas noticed it before the brunet ever did. He didn’t have too much time to notice it, of course, since the man in question wasn’t completely listening to the redhead. He had already undone the zipper to his pants and had lifted up his shirt to expose his lean torso to earn him a shiver. “I’ve spent too much time on him for it to be all for nought. Remember the task I set you.”

Demyx listened up and go to the point, hoisting Roxas’ legs over his shoulders and disposing of the teen’s underwear somewhere. He wouldn’t have even cared if it had landed on Axel’s face at that point. He was completely enthralled by the image in front of him. Roxas looked like he was going to cave in any minute from that moment, begging one of them to take the ring off of him. He was already pleading with his eyes and it was just delicious for him.

He could see the wire leading into Roxas’ rear, it being plainly obvious to him that it was that he was supposed to retrieve for Axel as soon as he saw the juices that had dripped halfway down his thigh and the handle taped to the inside of his thigh. The last thing he wanted to do was remove that masking tape, but he supposed that Roxas had felt worse pain. It was the first thing he did in order to get it over with. The whimper he received from the younger male was just as delightful as the sight of him.

Next he gently tried to guide his digit into Roxas’ entrance. The slick heat that he could feel around his fingertips would surely drive him up the wall if he didn’t control himself. He worked his way around one side of the cord, digging in deeper in order to find the treasure that he’d been prioritised with. he found it and curled his fingertip around the end of it, pushing it down.

Roxas felt that he was accidentally rubbing the bullet along his inner wall, leading it to his prostate without knowing it. The vibrations hit him like a car, leading him to give off a scream of pleasure that he simply couldn’t hold back. The bullet had been sitting so closely to that spot that he couldn’t hold it back anymore. If only that ring wasn’t still around the base of him, he would have come right then.

It was out before he could rein his voice in properly, still dragging along with each heavy breath. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Axel was smiling at the innocent accident. Chances are the redhead was trying to ascertain if Demyx had a natural talent for love making or not. He would need to ask him afterwards to be sure.

The brunet stood up from the bed, leaving Roxas to his own devices for the moment. He placed the bullet vibrator next to where Axel had all the other toys that were to be used that evening, waiting to be checked for cleanliness. The look Demyx gave Axel was something territorial as well, something challenging. Axel was used to it already, mentally calling him out on it. This would be a game night indeed.

“Got anything else for me to do, boss man?” Demyx inquired playfully. There was still the challenging tone in his voice, signalling Axel like a red flag. He wasn’t used to putting up this this sort of sass from anyone, let alone someone in the bedroom with him. He was respected here, and Demyx was getting closer to that line every time he spoke.

“You can grab the blindfold and gag,” Axel responded. He would give him no guidance tonight. Either he was going to listen to him, or he wasn’t. He secretly hoped that Roxas wasn’t going to give him anymore help, either. The redhead didn’t like this deal as much as he’d initially thought. “Turn him towards me, too.”

They both went to either side of the bed, making sure they both had room enough. Demyx did as he was bid and shifted Roxas gently to the side, making sure that he was facing Axel after he stopped. He propped the blond up against his own torso, waiting for further instructions. He was suddenly aware of the limits that he could sense. If Axel didn’t remain in complete control of the situation, there would be a price to pay for them both.

Axel bound Roxas’ ankles with a short length of rope, securing them tightly together. “Blindfold and gag him now,” Axel commanded. Roxas still loved that voice, even if he was in need of a little adjustment to the extra set of hands upon him. Demyx did as he was asked, yet again, and begun with tying the strip of black fabric around Roxas’ eyes and the back of his head, then moving to the gag. It was a ring gag, so he had to guide Roxas around to biting into it gently. It was too tempting not to lean his cheek against the top of Roxas’ head in a small effort of affection and comfort. He didn’t know why it was a temptation to do so, it just sort of was for him. Axel had already finished up with Roxas’ hands, binding his wrists behind him with another short length of rope.

“Is there anything else?” Demyx more requested, trying to be gracious to the usual Master. If he was to get his way with Roxas like he wanted to when he had agreed to this, then he would need to play by their rules. More specifically Axel’s rules, but he assumed that Roxas would have given some along to Axel for the sake of personal limitation.

Axel ignored him momentarily as he reached for the collar sitting on the edge of the bed. That was always his job, and never would be someone else’s. He slid the leather strap around Roxas’ neck smoothly, letting him know what was going on. It was their signal if Roxas seeing things was out of the question. He fastened the metal clasps behind the blond’s neck with a click and pulled on it gently, seeing if it was fitted correctly.

There was no issue. The tug only made Roxas moan from behind the gag. He was as excited to get to business as anyone else. It was loose enough to feel comfortable, but not so loose to give him the false illusion of freedom of movement.

“On your knees,” Axel called out through the room. Roxas immediately obeyed, sitting up further. He had no idea where he was supposed to be facing, but he didn’t seem to care. If he needed to change he’d be ordered to. It was awkward trying to shift his weight to his knees enough to support his body like this, but that was part of it. He eventually got there, leaning his torso back a little bit. He was trying to put on a little bit a show for them both. Like this, his erection could be easily seen from between his legs.

Axel reached for the riding crop, intending to give their guest a decent show as well. There were already markings on his darling toy from the last few nights, slowly fading into his natural skin colour. “Are you going to obey me tonight?” He asked, his stern tone never faltering.

Roxas nodded enthusiastically. There was no question in it, he was already on edge. He knew what he needed to do in order to earn some form of release and he was damn well going to do it. “Hnnn,” was all that came out the front of the gag. They both disregarded it as a standard groan, simply the product of anticipation.

“Good boy,” the redhead rewarded. He ran the end of the crop along Roxas’ spine, building up the touch gradually before guiding it firmly across his buttocks. He was smiling, mostly to himself. One of his rules was to hardly ever show Roxas that he was pleased with him, except in rewards. The persona that he dubbed wouldn’t work otherwise. “Are you going to obey our guest tonight?”

Roxas nodded again, not quite as enthusiastic. It was a mix of nerves in not knowing how Demyx would react to him and having known so many of Axel’s patterns before, so he didn’t know how his own body would react to something new, something different. He didn’t want to let Axel down by not satisfying the brunet. He nodded again, quicker this time. Despite his slight hesitations, he didn’t want Demyx to feel left out or like he wasn’t wanted there.

“Good boy,” Axel said again. He didn’t let his voice betray what he was about to do or say, just like he was supposed to act. He liked this role of his just as much as Roxas loved his own. He lifted his arm back and smacked Roxas’ right cheek with a sharp sound, the red mark coming out a few seconds later. He loved making his toy’s flesh blush, the more of it he could get to redden the better.

Roxas shrieked, the sound muffled by the gag. He refused to lose his balance, though. Axel could tell his eyes would have few open at the same time if the blindfold hadn’t been there too. He knew almost all of his plaything’s reactions. There was a very apparent rectangular marking within the reddened area where the crop had made impact. Axel touched it lightly with his gloved hand, looking to see each shiver and shake Roxas made from the touch.

“You hesitated. You know how I hate having to second guess you,” he stated as explanation. He grabbed the right side of Roxas’ behind firmly, digging into it with his fingers enough for it to hurt a little bit. He saw drool dripping from the corner of Roxas’ mouth and knew that he was doing exactly what he wanted. “Now, are you going to obey our guest or not?” He finished the last syllable with a harsh slap.

Roxas didn’t have much time to get his breath before he was nodding as fast as he could. As delightful some of the punishments were, he wanted the reward so much more and so much quicker. He mumbled an agreement through the gag, beginning to lose his footing of sorts. He wouldn’t be able to hold this pose for much longer, not with the unsteady and unreliable surface of the mattress.

“That’s better. But, we need to test it first.” Axel looked over to Demyx who was standing over to the side, not wanting to get in the way. He was simply enjoying the display in front of him, as he was supposed to. “Dem, get the clips.” Demyx turned to the nipple clamps and began to kneel on the bed, getting closer to Roxas.

He waited for the nod okay and attached one of the plastic clips to Roxas’ nipple. He received a gasp from the blond before he continued and placed the other on the opposite side. Roxas was shivering from the touch, wanting to lean forward and touch Demyx as much as he would be allowed to. But, he knew he needed to keep his balance, otherwise it would be at least ten strikes, perhaps something worse.

“You can play with him for a few minutes. Test him, see if he’ll bend to your touch,” Axel commanded with a slightly lighter tone, directed to Demyx. At least now Roxas could tell which person he was talking to now, limiting any confusion. “Attach the leash to him as well if you want.”

Demyx took the chance, latching his lips and tongue to Roxas’ neck without warning. His hands found their way to his hips and waist, winding themselves around before remembering the point to not show him too much affection. He kept it quick, leaving a solid bite mark just above the blond’s collar bone. He focused his hands on the area where the restrictive ring was around Roxas. Demyx traced his bare finger around the top and bottom of where it was touching, just light enough to send Roxas’ mind reeling.

He remembered the leash, finding the chain and clip near him. He attached the clip to the metal ring at the front of the black leather and gave a quick tug, the temptation to make him lose his balance too big to ignore at least in the short term. Seeing him shift the position of his knees just ever so slightly, seeing him waver and sway a little with his own breathing, heavy with arousal and need, it was enough to drive him off the edge right then and there. But he had to obey, just like Roxas did.

“Roxy, we’re going to give him a show, alright?” Axel more stated than asked. Roxas wondered for a moment what they’d been doing it if wasn’t giving him a show, but put it to the back of his mind. Axel pulled at the back of his hair with a quick tug before taking the leash from Demyx and using it to keep guiding the blond downwards. “On your back,” Axel commanded with a gentle tone as he lifted Roxas’ thighs from beneath him, making him land with a thud on the sheets. He’d probably sprain something if he kept going like that.

“Can I ask what’s going to happen or is it a surprise?” Demyx queried, not knowing where his place was anymore. Sure, he was in front of Roxas, but he wasn’t going to do anything he hadn’t been asked to do.

“Just wait and do as I tell you,” Axel said, a little less stern this time. He’d clearly gotten it through his head that he was to wait his turn and not jump in at any time he wanted. It was a punishment-reward system for him, too. Axel shifted his way to directly behind Roxas, lifting him up so he could lean on his chest for support. It was a welcome feeling. There was nothing that got Roxas going quite like the body heat of Axel right next to him. “Take the leash and pull, gently.”

Demyx did as he was bid yet again and gradually led Roxas down towards him. He wanted to kiss him, he couldn’t deny that. He wanted to taste him, and have Roxas taste himself. He supposed that would have to wait for another time. Axel took hold of the blond’s knees and lifted them upwards. Roxas knew instantly what he was supposed to do; he’d been asked to do it before.

“Is he flexible enough?” Demyx asked. Apparently Demyx knew what was happening to.

“Just guide him down because he can’t see,” Axel instructed. This was the wonderful thing about not being completely human, and he always thought so.

Demyx did, taking Roxas’ chin between his thumb and forefinger, leading the boy’s mouth down to the tip of his cock. Once he had it at his lips, he pushed himself down to cover the tip. The feeling was delightful, there was nothing that could be completely compared to it. He licked around the ridging of the lip and gave it a brief suck.

“Holy crap,” Demyx muttered to himself. Although he knew what was going to happen before it did, the actual image of Roxas more than enthusiastically running his tongue along every inch he could reach of himself was nearly too much to handle. He felt a very sudden tightness below his belt, one that he hadn’t really noticed until now. He swallowed slowly, regaining his composure.

“I think he’s been a good toy, don’t you?” Axel asked Demyx with a smile. He was still holding Roxas’ legs up, granting him easier access.

“Y-Yeah, he has,” Demyx agreed. He really couldn’t argue with him when he was about to split a seam in his pants.

“I think he deserves a reward. Would you agree?” Axel continued. He nodded at Demyx and signalled silently towards the plug that was near his knee. Demyx got the message soon enough, holding it up to okay it with Axel. It was a medium sized one, rarely used for anything too dramatic. Axel really did have a thing for the colour black, though. It was dark, with a normal, relatively cone-like build. Not long enough to reach Roxas’ prostate, but not so short that it wouldn’t do a thing.

Axel gave the nod of approval. Demyx didn’t need more of an invitation. He placed the tip against Roxas’ entrance, still lubricated well enough from the vibrator that had occupied it for most of the day. He pushed down to stretch at the hole slightly once Roxas had come up for a breath for a few seconds. The sharp gasp and tightening of his muscles was all the reaction he needed in order to continue. He kept pushing the plastic in until the plug was fully inserted. Every time he moved his hand, Roxas would twitch. He gave the object a teasing tap on the base once it was all the way in.

Roxas couldn’t help but try to catch his breath at this point. The feeling of his arse being stretched around the plug felt just as wonderful as his own mouth on himself, but he couldn’t find the strength in him to focus on both at the same time. “It’s alright, just relax,” Axel comforted him. He knew his physical limits, and this was one of them. Surely, he wanted to come so badly that his mind had gone blank.

The redhead reached around to Roxas’ dick and unlatched the ring from around his toy. Roxas gasped in relief as the pressure was relieved, yet he hadn’t come just yet. Demyx wanted to stroke him off right there, giving him his well deserved reward. The territorial look on Axel’s face instantly discouraged him from that. He figured that it was because it was a Master’s duty to control his submissive’s orgasm, and not anyone else’s.

“Do you want to come?” Axel taunted the blond. He so obviously did, he couldn’t agree fast enough. Roxas wanted to reach behind him and grab onto Axel, but the rope prevented him of doing so. He wanted to see his Master’s satisfied face as he successfully manipulated his toy. Not being able to see a thing was frustrating as hell for so many reasons.

Axel ran the tip of his finger along the end of Roxas’ cock, taunting the tip with his touch. It still wasn’t enough. The plug inside him was giving him enough pleasure to maintain the sensations he was having now, but nowhere near enough to make him come. He needed someone else’s touch for that, or at least someone’s order.

“Give Demyx a show while you’re at it,” Axel commanded. “Make yourself come if you want it that much.” Before he finished talking, he got an even steadier grip on his toy’s thighs, making sure he didn’t try anything that wouldn’t align with exactly what he wanted out of this scenario.

Roxas took the hint like the obedient little kitten that he was, and began to lower himself back onto his aching erection. It only took a few licks and the blond taking himself only a few inches into his mouth before he came, fast and strong. He kept his mouth around the tip, not wanting to miscalculate what Axel might want of him straight after this.He could taste himself on his tongue, the bitterness oddly satisfying.

One he finished he lifted his head up, trying to get closer to Axel in the process. The redhead wrapped a hand gently around the base of his neck, winding around to his chin. He made him face the front. He figured that that was where Demyx was, though he couldn’t completely tell.

“Open your mouth for him,” Axel continued instructing. “Don’t spill any of it.” Roxas tried his best, the gag preventing him from most way of controlling anything in his mouth. He eventually created a pool between the root of his tongue and the bottom row of his teeth.

“Can I? I mean, can I please…,” Demyx trailed off slowly. Axel could see from a mile off that the brunet wanted to kiss Roxas. Now would be as good a time as any.

“You can take his gag off and play with him,” Axel stated. He let go of Roxas’ lower thighs in favour of wrapping his arms around the blond’ waist. Demyx leaned in and unclasped the ring from Roxas’ mouth. He gently pulled it forward, waiting for the blond to move his jaw enough so he wasn’t pulling on his teeth by mistake.

As soon as the ring was out, Demyx locked his lips with Roxas’ more than strained ones. He twined his tongue around the blond’s, tasting him as he went. This is exactly why he was in it, there was no question. He tried to get as much of Roxas’ come into his mouth as he could. He was addicted to the bitter taste and wanted as much of it as he possibly could. The boy could use a bit more fruit in his diet, though.

He had to pull away after a while in order to breathe. He could feel Roxas’ rapid, dense breaths as soon as he pulled away. Jizz was running down his chin. Without fully realising what he was doing, Demyx lapped the liquid up with his finger and licked it off. He swallowed all of the substances in his mouth, a mix of Roxas’ and his own spit, and the blond’s addictive seed.

“You can swallow now,” Axel told Roxas. His plaything didn’t move to swallow, though. He was too lost in the afterglow to hear him properly. The redhead moved his bottom jaw to close his mouth. Only then did Roxas remember that the had a command and swallowed his own come.

Roxas was stuck in between needing to calm down after the orgasm he’d just had and wanting to keep on pleasing both his masters. He decided to focus on regaining his breath first. It helped a lot that the ring gag hadn’t already been placed back on him. He felt Axel shift from behind him, but didn’t want the feeling of his body heat to leave him. “A-Axel…,” he said to his limit.

“What was that?” Axel asked with an urgency in his voice. Roxas had used the wrong term when referring to him. He saw the blond shiver from something, probably a combination of the thought of being punished for that simple error and still wanting to feel some level of contact.

“I’m sorry,” Roxas immediately answered. If, and only if, he played it safe here, could he even think of having another release tonight. That, and the prospect of his favourite of the toys that Axel had paraded before him was too enticing to let the opportunity slip through his hands so quickly.

“What did you do wrong?” Demyx questioned the teen. It was a legitimate question to him, but he could still hazard a guess as to what Axel was talking about.

“I forgot to call my Master exactly that. I forgot that he owns me, and forgot to speak accordingly.” Roxas had gotten himself to a sitting up position, essentially sitting on his calves. Having no idea where he should be talking to was getting frustrating. The rope forcing his shoulders back to hold his wrists behind him was causing a bit of muscle strain too. “Forgive me, Master.”

“Since you know exactly what you did wrong, and have apologised, I’ve decided that you will only have a small punishment,” Axel stated. There was no room for question in his voice, it was simply too assertive. Borderline aggressive, if you asked Demyx.

“Thank you, Master,” Roxas responded, keeping his head low. His regular senses were returning to him slowly, including the strain of his ankles against rope and the soft fabric covering his eyes. The nipple clamps were getting to him more than they usually would as well. It was only a small pinch, though. Nothing like the streaks of red across his arse.

“How do you like to be sucked?” Axel inquired Demyx. The brunet looked dazed for a moment at the question, then thought about it as he looked at Roxas.

“I want to see his eyes water,” was the first thing that came to Demyx’s mind, and before he knew it, it had already come out of his mouth. “I also want to have total control over his movements.”

Axel smiled to himself, making a mental note to bring Demyx back from time to time to mix things up. He clearly had a natural talent for knowing what he wanted, sexually speaking, and didn’t mince his words poorly enough to make it confusing for someone he could be trying to train. “Well, go a head. Take the blindfold off of him.”

Demyx realised that he wasn’t being instructed anymore, he was being offered things that guest usually would be offered if this were a normal scenario. He didn’t have time to think about it too thoroughly. He quickly untied the stretch of fabric from around Roxas’ head and placed it back, gently, on the side of the bed. One of the things he had noticed about being offered something was that you should avoid taking too much than was being offered.

“You can play,” Axel decided, saying it more to Demyx than Roxas. He occupied himself by observing their actions for the time being.

Demyx look Roxas’ chin between his thumb and forefinger and slowly led him to kneel back up in front of him. Before long, Demyx had his pants off and Roxas had been positioned  on his knees, leaning forward. His arms were still behind him, and his balance was determined by how well the brunet could hold on to his collar, chin, or hair. Axel felt a small pang of disappointment once he realised that he wouldn’t be the only person who knew what it was like to grip that wonderful golden hair. He put the thought aside, instead thinking of the show that was about to be put on for him.

Roxas didn’t hesitate to take the first lead, pushing his torso forward until his lips made contact with Demyx’s delicate skin and his nose with the rough hair that was just passed it. Demyx gripped the back of his head and pulled it back, forcing the blond to look directly at him. His eyes were met with the immediate and unmistakable look of need and desire that Roxas’ were giving off. He’d already opened his mouth, further signalling that he was ready by sticking out his tongue.

The brunet used his other hand to align the tip of his fully erect length with Roxas’ mouth. He pushed his head down and reveled in the first instances of actual contact that his impatient cock had had that night. Without needing to be asked to, when Roxas was pulled back up a little bit, he continued to run the tip of his tongue around the edge of Demyx’s prick. He wanted to behave, to make it up to Axel for calling him by his actual name during play. Referring to Demyx as Master as well wouldn’t get him anywhere, so he remembered the next best thing.

“Sir,” he uttered sweetly. There was a look of innocent in his eyes that simply didn’t match the slightly red imprints from the gag working around his cheeks, or the saliva still dripping from the side of his mouth. It especially didn’t match the position he was in. He’d clearly learned where to hold everything in order to create a better view for Axel. He held his arse in the air, even though his thighs were shaking from the dependence on them. Demyx could still see the plug that he’d put into him before. “Please, my Master wants you to use my mouth as the fuck toy that it is. Please, use me.”

Demyx couldn’t deny such a face. He quickly pushed Roxas’ mouth down on him, nearly forcing him the whole way down. He could feel the muscles trying to open up for him, then constricting, but willpower prevailing. Feeling the back of Roxas’ throat along the head of his cock each and every time he would make the blond bob up and down along him was simply divine. There was simply no way that he would last long like this, though.

Axel was behind Roxas yet again, inspecting the way in which he moved his hips while servicing Demyx. They would swing back and forth slightly, occasionally adjusting their angle to push his own entrance up higher than before. Without warning, Axel pulled out the plug from before, trying to ascertain if his pet was ready for another round soon or not. Roxas let out a loud moan which quickly made rapid vibrations throughout his throat. Demyx and Roxas both shivered with the sudden increase in their pleasure. Axel could only smirk at that; he was still in control of both of them.

The redhead ran his hands firmly over Roxas’ cheeks, digging some of his nails into the red marks he’d left earlier as a reminder to his plaything of who he belonged to. Tears were pouring down the blond’s cheeks from the reaction to Demyx’s treatment of his throat, and now from the pain that was beginning to brew again. He cried out again, still only forming vibrations in this throat. Demyx was getting closer by the second, but he wanted to last longer. He stopped Roxas’ actions and looked over to Axel. “If you keep doing that, he’s going to make me come.”

“Good. He prefers to swallow, so make sure you shoot on his face,” Axel began instructing again. Roxas figured that that was supposed to be his punishment for calling out the wrong word. He didn’t mind it so much, it was more that he so enjoyed tasting his Master’s orgasm, it was another form of gratification to him. It meant that Axel was happy with him, and would probably be rewarding him soon. He gathered the clear glass dildo that he’d kept on the side of the bed plus the lubricant. He drizzled a large amount on the solid object and pressed it to Roxas’ entrance.

“No, what I meant was that you’re missing out. Don’t you want a bit for yourself?” Demyx asked. It only seemed fair to him for Axel to get just as much attention that he was receiving. After all, if Axel hadn’t thought of it, he wouldn’t be here to experience something this luxurious and decadent. He let Roxas look over his shoulder to view Axel. The pleading look in his eyes was enough to dissolve any decision he’d previously made.

“If you can hold off a few seconds I’ll be right there,” Axel commented as he pushed the glass appendage into his toy in one go, leaving it be after that. He shifted over to Roxas’ front before even waiting for the insertion had enough time to settle. Roxas’ breathing was short and heavy again. Looking down, Axel could also see that he was becoming hard again. It never took him long.

“I… I want..,” Roxas trailed off as his head was brought back to the front. He could see both Axel’s and Demyx’s erections in front of him, but he would certainly lose balance if he were to simply go for one of them.

“What do you want, Rox?” Axel asked, his hand underneath the teen’s jaw loosely. It was almost an affectionate touch.

“I want both of your cocks,” Roxas blurted. He didn’t want to have to deny his masochistic side any longer. “Please, I want both of you in my mouth.” Roxas left his mouth agape and tongue out so that they didn’t have to wait any longer. It was an almost painful need by this point.

“How could I possibly say no to that?” Axel questioned rhetorically. He pulled Roxas’ mouth down onto him before shifting them both over to the side closest to Demyx. He got the message and aligned his own erection with the blond’s mouth. Without question, Roxas began to lick and suck at both heads. The feeling of having someone else rubbing against him while in his toy’s mouth got to Axel a lot quicker than it seemed to get to Demyx.

They both slowly pushed Roxas down on them further until he was halfway down each of their lengths. He was beginning to feel his own cock come back to life even more now, and knew he’d be craving any form of contact soon. He used his tongue the best he could, but what made most of the friction was the mismatched thrusting that Demyx and Axel both couldn’t help but lose themselves to.

Roxas could feel the fingers gripping his hair and chin tighten and constrict; he figured that they wouldn’t last much longer at all. Their breathing was as rapid as his was, along with the raspy low moans that escaped from their throats. It was fantastic to have them be so far gone with only his mouth, and Roxas relished everything about it.

“Smile,” Axel struggled to get out before pulling Roxas’ head back sharp enough to cause some pain but not quick enough to strain something in his neck. Soon enough, Axel was shooting his load over Roxas’ face, Demyx following soon afterwards. It was hot landing on his skin, and too sticky to figure that he would get it off with a simple wipe. It mostly landed on his cheeks, lips, chin, and neck. The feeling of it cooling slowly as it crawled down his skin was something new to him. He wasn’t used to having this much on him at once.

By now, Roxas’ length was already fully erect again and he was dying to get some friction down below his waist. He didn’t move to get any of it, though, knowing that he wouldn’t be awarded any if he did move for it by himself. He simply needed to wait for further commands from either of them. Just because they’d had an orgasm didn’t mean that they were done. There was a reason why they called them game nights rather than the game hour or so.

“He’s hard again, how about that?” Demyx commented. There was an air of condescension around his words that made Roxas quiver. It was the hint of humiliation and intent that made what he figured was going to be coming soon that bit more enticing. “How well do you have him trained?”

“Are you doubting me? Of course I trained him well,” Axel replied. He shifted back around to Roxas’ rear, just behind his trembling thighs. He was in need again, and Axel wanted to have some fun with him while Demyx and him revitalised themselves. “I’m sure if I wanted him to, he wouldn’t blink without me telling him to do so.”

“Not too tough on him, are you?” Demyx directed towards Axel. Before he could get a response from the redhead, Roxas was shaking his head in disagreement. That was all the answer he needed or wanted. He lifted up Roxas’ chin to make him look him directly in the eyes again. He loved seeing the near desperation displayed so clearly across his face.

It made for the perfect distraction for the blond. Axel, yet again without warning, swung the palm of his hand flat against Roxas’ left cheek. The teen let out a loud squeal from the shock of it. By the time his Master’s hand come down for a second turn, the only sounds coming out of his mouth were low groans. He was too far gone for the sharp pain to turn into pleasure quickly.

“What are you waiting for? Service our guest,” Axel instructed the blond as his hand struck him a third time. Roxas didn’t know how many of them there would be, but it was usually a round number. He turned his attention to Demyx who was beginning to get aroused again from the sight of the sudden jolts coursing through Roxas’ flesh, rippling through his body only to end in heavy breaths and jumping vocal cords. He felt his wrists being untied from behind his back.

He leaned down on his elbows as soon as the blood rushed back into his hands. He was ecstatic that the movement was back. He could now properly focus all of him on Demyx. He ran his tongue around the tip and used one of his newly free hands to gently cup his sac. The brunet let out a short gasp from the sensation, surely but not quite slowly getting more and more aroused.

Axel finished his ministrations at five spanks and turned his attention to the glass appendage that he’d put in Roxas not all that long ago. He knew the blond wouldn’t be focused on that right then. He grabbed it by the base and twisted it around quickly. Roxas shook, but held his voice in. He was going to make Axel work to get him to cry out again; it was his in his own way, his own limited sense of power that he could push the envelope with.

Roxas slid his tongue along the underside of Demyx’s cock, not hindered by the hand running through his hair. It wasn’t something he noticed much anymore. He dipped under the ridging of the head and ran his tongue along the overlapping foreskin. Demyx was already getting much more erect. He kept his hand moving, roaming around the area to stroke Demyx’s shaft almost teasingly.

He let his mouth slide down over the head and along the beginning inches of the length of it before opening up his throat to take all of the brunet at once. Axel didn’t waste any time in trying to break in his pet yet again. If he could do it the first time, he could convince Roxas that pushing the boundaries of his power was not a good idea in the slightest. He pulled the toy out of Roxas until just the end of it was still within his entrance, firmly pressing it against his upper wall. He managed to touch the blond’s prostate, as was the goal of the move.

To his surprise, Roxas didn’t cry out at the feeling. His body went weak and his knees almost gave in on him, but he bit his tongue. He was going to give Axel a challenge, specifically in front of Demyx. Humiliation and embarrassment can work either way. The redhead pushed the glass dildo in again quickly, trying to reach that spot again. Roxas didn’t know if he was going to explode from the contact it made since he didn’t have his ring on like he did with the bullet.

Axel ran his spare hand over Roxas’ less reddened cheek in a soothing manner, indicating appreciation of the blond keeping his attention on what he could control and leaving what he could not to his master. After a few minutes of trying to get Roxas to cave into the rough pleasure he was receiving from the glass appendage, Axel realised he’d need to use something different to get him to buckle. He also made a mental note to use some different toys next time around to change things up a bit; Roxas was too used to them to give a good enough reaction.

Roxas felt the toy being pulled out of him again, but this time not returned. He suddenly felt a bit empty; he’d gotten so used to constantly having something inside of him during the day. He kept focus on Demyx. He slowly bobbed his head along the shaft. He wanted him to last as long as he had the first time, so he needed to take his actions with caution. There was little doubt in his mind that he would be more sensitive now, the same with Axel.

Before he had time to think, Axel lined up his tip with Roxas’ entrance and thrust quickly into the teen before stopping when he reached the hilt. It still felt tight enough for good friction around him, but not so tight that it would have been caused by Roxas’ body trying to reject him. The blond couldn’t keep the moan in his throat this time and let it out after lifting his head up to catch some breath. It was the best thing Axel and Demyx had heard all day by far. There was no hint of pain in his voice, there was only pleasure. It was distinct from the other contact before, too. Axel always knew it as the moan that only he could make come out of Roxas’ mouth, and he loved it that way.

The heat wrapping around him was too enticing to ignore. He simply couldn’t wait for Roxas to adjust completely and started moving his hips back. He heard a whimper come from his toy and grinned to himself. He was beginning to distract him from paying so much attention to Demyx’s needs. It was less that he minded that Demyx was getting to see his gorgeous facial expressions at this was happening, but more that he was eternally glad that he was causing them, even if he had to give access to them over to someone else.

He pulled back almost fully before slamming in again, enjoying the slap of flesh on flesh for the first real time that night. Axel was enjoying the feeling without a doubt, but he needed something more. He needed to add an element to it that could only be fully experienced with three people involved. The redhead noticed Roxas’ hands trying to cling themselves to Demyx’s thighs for some shallow form of support and instantly had an idea. He reached forward, incidentally leaning in even deeper. He grabbed one of Roxas’ wrists and pulled it back.

Roxas reacted quickly, letting his other arm be pulled back to a nearly uncomfortable distance. His head quickly fell from where he’d held it; he was too weak with pleasure and exertion to hold it up without assistance from somewhere. He looked behind him to see Axel’s grinning face as he assumed almost total control of his body yet again. His thrusts were harder and faster now. They were more exact, too, purposely missing the spot that Roxas loved most. He knew it was to ensure that he lasted longer this time around, but it was something he was still spiteful about.

Demyx didn’t want to be left out of the picture so he lifted Roxas’ head up like he did the first time it was insisted that he was sucked off and positioned the blond perfectly. Roxas continued to run his tongue along the underside before being lifted up to the tip less than gently. The constant motions forwards were helping with needing to keep the movement up, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. He gently sucked at the tip before allowing the movement to take him down until he could feel the head hit the back of his throat. He coughed a little around it, but it only seemed to cause the vibrations that Demyx wanted so badly.

Roxas let go of the notion of a challenge to his master and finally opened up his throat for the vocal enjoyment of both of the other men in the room. Every time the hands in his hair clenched more with enjoyment he could let his voice box release the groan that meant he didn’t mind the pain that it caused him. Each time Axel thrust into him and ‘accidentally’ hit his sweet spot, he made sure his throat released the sharp noise on the edge of a scream. It would make sure they all got there faster than they would have otherwise.

Axel had another idea to add into the mixture of decadence. He hadn’t had the opportunity to do this before, and perhaps wouldn’t receive another chance again. Not with this specifically, at least. “Hey Demyx, do you want to see how much he can take?”

“Sure. Do you already know how much and are just trying to brag? Or, are you testing it out for yourself?” Demyx said between deep breaths. He was doing all he could to hold himself from not caring if Roxas could breathe or not. It would just be rude to do that with someone else’s pet, though. It was enough for him to be offered things now rather than instructed to take them.

“A test, I swear.” Axel tried to work out the logistics of how to do what he had in mind in his head, but couldn’t quite concentrate. Nobody would be able to criticise him for that. “Can we agree to stop for a minute?”

Demyx did, though still supporting Roxas’ head and neck with his hand. He liked the feeling of being relied upon in a small way like this. Axel halted his actions as well, regrettably withdrawing from the wet heat that was his toy’s current condition. “What do you have in mind?”

Axel thought for a moment before speaking. If he had it his way, he would just let go of all his inhibitions and let Demyx do the same. But, he couldn’t go without giving this idea of his a decent try out. If one of them didn’t want to do it, they didn’t have to, simply put. It was just too tempting not to try to find the look on Roxas’ face when it happened. “Help him up to his knees.”

Roxas was quickly led up to his knees again, though still unable to support himself fully. His thighs had given in from exertion and being on edge for so long. He didn’t dare ask what was going on, only knew that he could stop them if he wanted to. That safety net Axel gave him was by far the sexiest thing about all of this. He felt Axel from behind him gently pull him to lean back on his chest. He obeyed, always liking the feeling of having his master right next to him.

“Undo the rope around his feet, okay? It’ll be easier without it,” Axel instructed again. Demyx did as he was asked and freed the rope burnt ankles from their restraints. Suddenly, Roxas felt as if this was much more intimate than it had been. Without the rope, gag, or blindfold, all that was left was his collar with the leash attached. It felt suspiciously close to romantic sex, though the give away there was the presence of the brunet in the room.

Axel laid on his back, taking Roxas with him. “I think I can see where this is going,” Demyx commented from in front of them both. He leant over Roxas, just like the first thing he did when he entered this wonderful room, and studied Axel’s facial expression to sense the mood of the situation.

“Roxy, if you ever want out of this, you just have to say so, okay? You know our safeword,” Axel said in a comforting tone before they tired whatever he had in his head. The blond was the only one who couldn’t guess what was going on, but he didn’t mind it so much. There was an excellence in surprises that he quite liked.

“Yes, Master,” Roxas responded in a confident tone, doing his own bit to try and ensure that the other two knew that he was actually quite comfortable like this. Sure, not physically, but emotionally and mentally. He lived with Axel and Demyx to a lesser degree. He saw these two men each and every day, and worked together with them. They were the first on the list of people he could trust, even if the content of their character wasn’t as ideal to most.

Axel lined up his length with Roxas’ entrance once again and pushed himself in with ease. He didn’t think that there would be much of a physical problem with his idea, but he couldn’t be completely sure. Demyx leaned in further and Roxas could feel another cock being lined up with his entrance. He took a deep breath, finally realising what the idea was. It was little wonder to him why Axel had been so generous in his comforting, but it wasn’t as necessary as he’d thought it was.

Demyx thrust in slowly, keeping his eyes on Roxas’ face to make sure he could see any hint of pain or discomfort there. He wasn’t misplaced in thinking of it, either. Roxas felt like he was being stretched far beyond his capacity. He kept trying to breathe but eventually a low groan escaped his throat and the movement paused. He focused only on his lungs and his ever tightening grip on Axel’s hands. He didn’t even remember when the redhead had intertwined his fingers with the him, but he was thankful that he had.

“Y-you can k-keep going,” Roxas eventually let out when he felt he had adjusted a bit better to the feeling of having Axel’s full length within him while Demyx’s tip was trying to reach in deeper. As soon as the brunet began moving again, Roxas couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. The movement stopped again, much to Roxas’ dismay.

“Do you want us to stop?” This time the comfort came from Demyx instead of Axel. It was still just as frustrating for the blond no matter who it came from, but he needed to be patient.

“You’re r-right on m-my…,” Roxas trailed off. He saw the look of serious concern on Demyx’s face turn into a satisfied grin. He only now realised that he’d stopped right on Roxas’ prostate. With the extra pressure from Axel already being inside of him, it was little wonder how this was feeling so good for the blond. He looked like he was about to faint with pleasure, almost.

Demyx kept moving into him, not daring to stop with the cries that Roxas was letting loose. He figured it was probably from a mix of the stretch and the extra pressure on his prostate. From the way in which Roxas’ own dick only got more erect with each inch that Demyx managed to fit into the blond, he was probably right. Once he reached in to the hilt, Roxas’ breathing was rapid and shallow. Every time he would breathe out, a small exasperation of pleasure would leave his mouth.

He wasn’t alone in that, either. From behind him, Roxas could feel the dense breath of Axel on the back of his neck. Demyx was reacting similarly, having been close to his second orgasm before he even entered Roxas. It wouldn’t take long before they would each have another round.

“On my three?” Axel suggested to Demyx. Roxas tried to slow down his breathing and make his lungs reach deeper for air, but it wasn’t much use. Demyx nodded towards the redhead in confirmation. Roxas waited for the count before he took a deep breath. When they moved, it was like lightning had gone up his spine, but there was no pain. The shock was from the head of Demyx’s cock hitting his prostate straight on. When they pushed back in the exact same thing happened, and he cried out again.

Eventually, all anyone could hear was Roxas letting the screams of ecstasy out of his throat. Axel and Demyx’s groans eventually mixed in, them both feeling the effects of the tightness. The combination of having Roxas’ tightness around them while sometimes mistiming their thrusts so their lengths gain friction from each other at the same time was making them lose their pace. The constant contact was beginning to become too much for everyone there. Even Axel was finding it difficult to hold on to reality.

“Master, I-I’m so close,” Roxas said between thrusts. He was beginning to gasp for air as the pleasure continued to build up below his waist. His grip on Axel’s hands was digging in badly, making the redhead bleed a little. He was sweating as well. The exertion had totally taken it out of him, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he wouldn’t be able to work for a week.

“So am I, little fox,” Demyx added. Axel didn’t have time to think about how the brunet had responded to the name like it was his own. He pushed Roxas gently upright so he would be straddling both of them at the same time. Demyx moved back with him, keeping in front. Axel took hold of Roxas’ hips just before Demyx did the same. The blond knew that this would be the end of the night, so he tried to just hold on a little longer to savour the feeling of both of them inside him. It brought him joy to think that Axel delighted in making him scream and squirm, but to have that with two people was simply marvellous.

Axel and Demyx pushed down in time with each other again and again, forcing Roxas down on them. It seemed to reach new angles, since Roxas came within a few thrusts. His load sprayed out over his stomach and Demyx’s as well after a strangled cry out. As he clenched down on both of the others, Axel lost his composure. He shot his orgasm deep into Roxas’ arse before Demyx did the same with little hesitation. They didn’t even seem to care that they could be feintly heard from outside the walls to the room.

It would be wrong to assume that Axel wasn’t at least a little embarrassed that he gave way to his own orgasm before Demyx had, but he could barely think after it. The climb down from their high was a long one, lasting a full ten minutes before anyone moved. Roxas could feel them both slowly going soft inside of him, making way for the semen inside of him to drip out eventually. He tried to lean back a bit, but ended up falling.

Axel caught him in his arms and held him close in a mix of comforting aftercare and territorial instinct. He lifted the blond up enough to pull the already soft dicks out of him before laying him down to the side. He was barely conscious as it was, so he would probably be asleep soon. As soon as that thought had passed his mind, he saw his eyes slowly shut and his breathing became less rapid. He let him rest, and kept in mind not to ask for something this intense for a while. Regular sex was fun enough for him if he got to do something like this once in a while.

“I really need a pet of my own,” Demyx exacerbated as he regained a normal pace of breath. He had nothing else on his mind besides when he would get to do that again.

“Yes. Yes, you do,” Axel responded. There was an edge to his voice that told Demyx that he wasn’t making a recommendation, but a demand not to take his things out of his grasp.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a sequel has been put up on my other work and that's fine. However, there will be no sequel for this work. It is a total one shot. I've been working on this one for nearly two weeks and it has driven me up the wall. So, there will be no sequel. However, the prompter has expressed interest in working with me further for other fanworks and you can tell by this what tastes they have. So, similar stuff may be up.
> 
> No plastic frogs were harmed in the making of this fic, I just made them behave in a homoerotic fashion.


End file.
